Can't Think Of a Title
by Bombsauce
Summary: ITACHI IS GETTING MARRIED! Thats all i'll say.
1. ITACHI!

**WEEEEEEEELLLL...this is goin to be in between crackish and slightly normal...hhmmmm let's call it a cromal fic.- Giggles- haha i made a funny.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

It was a gorgeus day in Konohoa,the birds were chirping,the sun was shining,Sakura got a letter from itachi...wait,WTF!?

And ABNU had delivered it a few minutes ago...

**FLASHBACK! (audience-YAY!)**

_'Knock,knock.' Sakura walked grumpily over to the door,"Who in their right minds would be waking me up in the morning." she muttered under her breath. _

_When she opened the the door she found an ANBU officer standing in her doorway with a white envelope.Her eyes widened as the ANBU spoke,"Miss Haruno Sakura?" He asked harshly,'How rude' she thought as she replied,"Yes" He handed her the white envelope," Here." She took the letter then said a quick,"Thanks." before slamming the door into the ANBU's face._

**END FLASHBACK (audience-awwww...)**

She turned the letter over to look at the return address.It read,"Uchicha Itachi,195 Akatsuki St."(ha) She gasped.Then she VERY carefuly opened it,then threw it on the ground. But,instead of exploding,a small peice of paper slipped out. This is what it read,

_"Dear Haruno Sakura,  
_

_This letter is meant for sasuke (A.K.A my foolish little brother) i just...  
A.forgot my own old address. _Sakura sweatdroped at this  
_B.assumed that sasuke has moved.  
or C.Just enjoy Sasuke's torchure,so i request that you read the other letter in here,then wave it in front of his face."_

"Hhmmm.." She thought,"I"m so going with C" She tucked the little white peice of paper back into the envelope,then pulled out the the other letter.

She read the first paragraph then,put the letter down,"Oohh...i can tell this will be good Better make some coffe"

After she got a cup of coffe,she read starting reading again...

5 minutes later...

"BWAHAHAHA!!!" she was rolling on the floor laughing.

She got up,got ready then walked out the door with the letter in her hand,"It's Sasuke-torchure time."

**Wanna see what the letter said? find out in the next chapter!!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Sasuketorchure time!

**Sorry i didn't update,but i had Writer's block.DON'T KILL ME!! Yeah,so anyway i got this idea by eating Chips and salsa...and of course pepsi helped to! so i dedicate this chappie to Chips,salsa,and pepsi! Aaaaaaaa...you can smell ze aroma of chips and ze salsa!**

**Bubbles-I don't own Naruto,BUT i own chips! and you can NEVER steal it away from me!**

**Sasuke- -poutes- i thought it was MY turn to say the disclaimer!**

**Sakura- This was also YOUR tomatoe! -eats tomatoe-**

**Sasuke-HEY!**

**Bubbles-Tee-hee...GOOD NEWS!**

**Both-What?!**

**Bubbles- This is so enjoyable that i declare today,the day of Novemeber, 12,that is, Sasuke-torchure day!!**

**Sasuke-WHAT!**

**Sakura-YAY!**

**Bubbles-LET THE CONFETTI ROOLLLL!!!!**

**Poor,poor Sasuke...**

BUBBLESBUBBLESBUBBLESBUBBLESBUBBLESBUBBLESBUBBLESBUBBLESBUBBLESBUBBLESBUBBLESBUBBLES

By the time Sakura got to the bridge,Sasuke AND Naruto were already there._Wow i guess i'm later than i thought,now i'm talking to myself,creeeppppyyyyyy._Sakura thought to herself._Hmm..i WOULD like to show them the letter now,but i wanna wait till Kakashi-sensei gets here,DANG! i did it again! note to self:stop talking to self._

Sasuke noticed that Sakura hadn't said anything,so he knew what was goin on,"Sakura,are you talking to yourself again?" Sakura's face went blank,"NO! I WAS MOST CERTAINLY NOT!" Sasuke just ignored her.Why should he care if she turned into a crazy loonatic who talkes to herself?Wait,what?! Bad Sasuke,that would ruin Team 7's reputation.

**MeanWhile...with Kakashi...**

A certain grey-haired joinin walks out of the shower then gets dressed.

He is about to leave when,"Ooops i forgot to mark my calender! let's see here Sa..suk.e..torchure...day! There! Well,maybe i should read at least ONE little Icha Icha paradise book before i leave,i mean whats a few minutes...or hours to my team? They're considerate! After all it IS Sasuke-torchure day,and theres nothing like being a tad bit late to add to the torchureness! uhh wait,is that even a word? Note to self:Get a dictionary,and stop talking out loud to myself"

**MeanWhile...with his "considerate" team...**

"THAT KAKASHI-SENSEI IS ALWAYS LATE! HE'S ESPECIALY LATE TODAY! HE BETTER TREAT ME TO RAMEN TODAY!" Naruto fumed,pacing,more like ranting back and forth.

Naruto stopped his ranting long enough to see a little white peice of paper sticking out of Sakura's kunai pouch,"Hey,Sakura whats that?" Naruto asked pointing to it.Sakura clomped her hand over his mouth.Sasuke looked at them and Sakura almost shouted out her exuse," HE was talking to much...and...and...it's getting annoying." She smiled nervousely,Sasuke just shrugged it off and went back to being...well...silent.

As soon as Sasuke wasn't looking Sakura pulled Naruto over to the side,"Okay,Naruto i got this letter from Itachi-" Naruto almost shouted out,"WH-?!" Sakura put her hand over his mouth again,"Shut-up,idiot! I'll tell you what it said if you promise to KEEP quite" Naruto nodded like a little girl on Christmas eve who just saw santa.Sakura whispered,"Okay -whisper- Itachi -whisper- and -whisper- marry -whisper- cheese" Naruto shouted,"HE WHAT!" Sakura put him in a headlock and saw Sasuke staring at them,"Ehe...annoying." She said as she she smiled then bonked him on the head.

**Meanwhile with Kakashi...**

"Alrighty,my Calender is marked,my book is read,i have prepared ANOTHER book for today...and we're off!" As Kakashi marched down the street he saw a plastic fork in front of him,"Now,someone could get realy hurt with one of these.Better throw it out" He looked around but there was not a trashcan in sight_ O well,_ He thought _Better go to my house and throw this out._ He happily skipped to his house with the plastic fork in his hands.

**Meanwhile with Team 7...**

Naruto and Sakura were staring at Sasuke,smiling evily,Sasuke noticed this and asked cooly,"Is there a reason you guys are acting EXTRA annoying today?" Suddenly...

POOF!

**Sorry peoples...ehe sorry for the cliffie but when this dreaded writer's block clears up,i will be back in a flash! In the mean time tho...**

**REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU PEOPLES!! **


	3. O

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeekkk!! I havn't updated in like...EVER!! -hides behind rock- Don't kill meeee...I WANNA SEE SO MUCH!! SASUKE AND SAKURA GETTING MARRIED!PARIS! LONDON!FRANCE!! THE INSIDE OF MY NOOOOOSSSEEEE!!**

**Bubbles-Sasuke,Sakura disclaimer Plllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaasseeeee...**

**Sakura-Do we have to?**

**Sasuke-this is pointless... **

Sakura-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Sasuke-Bubbles does not own naruto!! **

Sakura-but she owns 10 toes yepy dough doughss!!

**Naruto-BAD SONG! BAD SONG!! THE SOUND! IT BURRRRNNNNSSS!!!**

**Bubbles- Where'd you come from?**

**Naruto-You will never know...**

**Bubbles-...ON WITH THE FIC!!**

**LETS ROCK N ROOOOOLLLLLL!**

**NOTE: As much as i despise OC's i was forced to use one,i mean who else was capable to be uchiha weasle's wife other than an OC? It was a choice between an OC or Shizune...take your pick.**

**Text:**

_"Dude!" Letter or someone's thoughts  
_"(A/N: Dude!)" Author's notes

"dude" Normal

**:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"**

"Yo" Kakashi said with the biggest most possible grin that he could with that mask on.Sakura and Naruto pointed at him and their heads grew twice in anger,as an anime character's head should,then yelled,"YOU'RE LATE!" Kakashi pullled out his trusty Icha Icha and said cooly,"Well,you see i had to mark my calender,then i decided to finish my last issue of Icha Icha,then,as i walked her i saw a plastic-"Sakura and Naruto's shreiks of anger interupted their sensei,"LIAR!"

Sasuke,was just leaning against the railing acting all cool.Kakashi noticed this,"SASUKE!!! No,no,no!! You're doing it all wrong!! You have to put your hands IN your pockets,otherwise you'll look pouty!" Sasuke just scoffed at this.

Kakashi and Sasuke soon turned their attention towards Sakura and Naruto,who were trying to hold in laughter.Kakshi turned towards Sakura,"Alright,spill.Whats goin on? Wheres the letter!" Sakura's face froze in shock,"Wha- Whhat letter! i didn't get a leter! what makes you think i i got a letter?!?!!?" Kakashi smirked,at least it looked like it,how can someone realy tell when they're wearing a mask?,"The fact that theres a white peice of paper sticking out of your kunai pouch,where they're supposed to be kunais,perhaps?"

Naruto was whispering something like,"Go on,read it now...He's here,now READ IT!" Kakashi's eyebrow raised,then snatched the letter.Sakura snatched it back (A/N:AGGHHH! bad snatchers! bad!)," I got the letter.so I will read it!!" she turned towards Sasuke,"And you..." she said with a creepy smile,"Prepare to DIE!" Sasuke's head snapped up,"Wha-?!" Sakura smiled again (A/N:sheesh a smiley one,eh?),"Kidding! BUT you WILL be surprised..." With that,she snatched Kakashi's reading glasses (A/N:Grrr...stupid people keep snatching) and began to read...

_Dear Foolish Little brother (also hi to foolish little brother's foolish little friends)_

_I have recently figured out BOTH your goals,and with knowleodge that you are not capable to finish the first one -ha ha in YO face!- i have decided that it is my duty as your older brother and a villian,to tottaly STEAL your second goal by getting married!! -insert evil laugh- (i couldn't decide which evil laugh to go with)_

Sakura stopped to look at Sasuke's surprised face.Sasuke was showing...EMOTION!!!! His eyes were as big as turtles and his mouth was as open as barney's heart.Sakura was pleased and got back to the letter...

_Your girlfriend might know who she is...um i believe her name was uhhhhh...i forgot,o well the point is that I'M BETTER THAN YOU!_

_OOOOHH!! WAIT! i remember now! her name was_

**Dude,my minds not working today,please give some names for the mindless idiot wtiting this fic i tried looking up japanese flower names but the most decent i found was kikyo (bellflower) then i thought NONONONONON i hate her! TT**


End file.
